


Let's Do This Trimberly Week Thing

by RealistTash



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: ANGST (you evil fuckers), F/F, Fake Dating/Coffee Shop/College, Other Professions/Opposite Professions, Smut, Supernatural/Mythological, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Trimberly Week!!Day One: Fake Dating(ish)andCoffee Shop AUandCollege AU all-in-one.Day Two:Angst.Guys.Guys.Day Three: Naughty Times.Day Four: Supernatural. (Mythological)Day Five: Other Professions. (Opposite Professions)





	1. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini just wants a quiet drink after a long, hard day, but apparently this random girl she doesn't know or care to know decides to sit opposite her and refuses to take no as an answer.
> 
> She never would've thought Kimberly Hart would be her saving grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. Are you excited? I'm excited.

Trini is a creature of habit. It’s a fact that she’s become accustomed to ever since she first met Zack and he’d told her not long after that he never needed to ask if she was free to hang out, because her schedule was so unvarying that he figured out pretty quickly when the right time to strike was.

She once tried to change her routine for a week to rub it in Zack’s face that he was wrong, but she became uncomfortable two days in.

Monday, Wednesday and Thursday mornings? Yoga on the cliff followed by her intense robotics course. (She just wanted to make a really fucking cool robot, okay? Maybe even go on to win Robot Wars. She didn’t know there’d be so many factors) But she loves it.

Tuesday and Friday? Gender studies. She’s free on Tuesday nights but Friday’s are reserved for looking after her brothers since its the only time the sitter is unavailable. Though, the boys are at that age where they feel like they’re too old for a sitter and Trini still finds it hilarious when all June has to do is quirk a brow at them before they instantly relent. 

Saturdays, martial arts training in the morning and dinner at her abuelita’s in the evening.

Sometimes she was too tired to entertain Zack on a Sunday, the only time she’s truly available, but he’s her only friend so she tried to be less of a loner even though all she wanted to do was sleep the heavy week away. 

Eventually, they ended up getting a small, two bedroom apartment after Zack’s mom died that Trini’s parents were adamant they paid for, their argument being that they would’ve been paying the same amount for living accommodations on campus anyway.

It’s the same with places she frequents. Wants a doughnut? Krispy Kreme all the way, she wouldn’t be caught dead in the Dunkin’ Donuts across the street. Starbucks who? She’d much rather take the extra three minute walk to the independent coffee shop down the alley. 

Which is where Trini is now. 

She’s had a hard day in her gender studies class courtesy of one Kimberly Fucking Hart, stunning bane of her existence. The class itself was great, the topic of ‘men in female jobs’, something that Trini was looking forward to do research on because Zack is training to become a medical nurse to help people like his mom after he was given news that she had a decent sized nest egg for him in the event of her passing.

But no, it could never be that easy. 

No. Because it turned out to be a debate, and Trini was given the task of being against men in a female role opposed to Kim’s in favour of it. 

Trini knew she was going to lose straight away, her heart not in the assignment, but did Kim really have to be so fucking smug about winning? 

Of course she did. She always is. 

The baristas all know her. Well, they don’t know her, but they know enough that when Trini comes in and greets them with only a small smile, she’s had a good day and she’ll order a soy vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso and two sticks of brown sugar. Every time without fail. Sometimes she even asks for a pastry on an exceptionally good day. 

However, when she comes in with barely a glance in anyone’s direction and sits at the booth in the furthest corner, glaring at the dismal brick wall opposite out of the window, she doesn’t need to say a word before a simple black coffee is placed in front of her. Dark roast. Extra strong, extra bitter. 

She idly stirs the unnecessary spoon provided in large circles through the rich liquid over and over and over as her mind plays the debate. Plays the way Kim had huffed and tucked her hair behind her ear on the few times Trini managed to make a half-decent point or the way she bit her lip when she knew her counter attack couldn’t be matched. 

“Excuse me?”

Trini’s head snaps up to see a tall girl with black rooted hair that transcends into a dark forest green, then into an emerald and finished off with an almost mint shade at the tips. The girl doesn’t seem deterred by the way Trini is probably glaring up at her, simply smiles through a thick layer of eggplant shade lipstick. In any other circumstance, Trini would probably be trying to subtly check this girl out, but she really hasn’t got the energy to be dealing with people’s shit today. Instead, she’s rude, which is unfair but it’s whatever. “What do you want?” 

That does appear to knock her back for a second until she quickly recovers, “I was wondering if I could sit here,” she glances around the full coffee shop, “it’s the only table that has a free seat. Or space really.” She gestures to the opposite cushioned chair of the booth.

Trini shrugs, “go for it, free country, right?” 

“I’m Tommi, by the way,” she says as she sits with a beaming smile. 

“Okay.” 

Tommi purses her lips, “rough day?”

“You could say that.”

“Want to talk about it?” 

Trini sighs, “nope.” Things go silent and Trini lets out a silent breath of relief, hoping that this Tommi has picked up on the fact that she just wants to sit here and not enjoy her coffee. 

As if her horrible day feels like continuing, Tommi speaks up again, her head pointing at the white cup. “That’s going to go cold.” 

“That’s the plan.” It’s more bitter that way. 

“So.” Oh for fuck sake. “I’m new to the area and a few friends I’ve made are throwing a party tonight that I’m invited to. Want to join? It might cheer you up, help you relax. Plus I could use a friendly face.”

Seriously, in what part of this exchange has Trini been friendly? “I’ll pass, thanks. And I don’t need to ‘relax’, I just need some quiet.” There, that should do it. 

Boy is she wrong. “Oh, why didn’t you say? I passed a park on the way here that didn’t have many people in it. Maybe we could take a walk through it, that’ll give you some quiet.” 

Trini rolls her eyes, “no, thank you.” 

“Look,” Tommi says with a sigh, “I’m going to be honest with you. My friends are at that table over there and I thought you were really cute when you walked in.”

Trini’s eyes flit over to the aforementioned table to see a couple of the guys from her robotics class watching them intently and grits her teeth. “So you thought it’d be a good idea to begin whatever this is with a lie?” 

Tommi stutters, “no- no! I wasn’t lying when I said I was new here and my friends said you were single and into girls so I came over here hoping to ask you to go out with me and there really is a party tonight that I’d like you to join me for, Trini.” It feels strange that Tommi knows her name without her giving it.

“Either way it’s going to be a no.” 

And shit, Tommi is one of those desperately persistent people that kind of makes Trini glad she’s been rude so far. God only knows what Tommi would turn into if she’d have gone along with her poor attempts at advances. Trini grips the mug tightly, two seconds away from throwing the beverage at Tommi and storming out. “Okay, so something for just the two of us then? Dinner?” 

“She said no.” 

If Trini’s head snapped up quickly when Tommi appeared at her table, she damn near feels like she breaks her neck as it whips to the side to face the current reason for her bad mood. 

Kim holds her eyes, an unspoken communication between their gaze that has Trini confused as to where this connection comes from. “Sorry I’m late, baby, the professor wanted to go over a few notes on my latest paper.” Trini blinks as Kim slides into the tight space next to her before a fierce blush covers her cheeks and leaves her dumbfounded as lips lazily drag across her cheek before they rest against her ear. “She didn’t look like she was going to back off any time soon so just go with it or what I just did is going to be really embarrassing for me,” Kim whispers and Trini realises that her eyes have drifted shut on instinct and a slight shiver makes its way down her spine, the small hairs on the back of her neck standing up before she’s subtly nodding her agreement. 

She should probably give Kim a pet name too, right? Sell this... thing. “No problem uh, gorgeous.” Fuck! It wasn’t supposed to be so damn accurate. Why couldn’t her brain have gone with ‘babe’ or something as equally generic? 

It doesn’t seem to matter much when Kim hums softly in glee down her ear. Kim pulls back and wraps an arm around the back of Trini’s neck, the soft leather of her jacket warm and surprisingly comforting (god why does Kim always have to smell so good?) and it almost makes Trini forget that she’s mad at her and that this isn’t actually real.

Almost. 

“Are you going to introduce me?” 

Tommi’s mouth gapes and Trini doesn’t need to look at Kim to know that, that smirk is firmly in place. “Kim this is Tommi, she’s new here. Tommi, Kim. My, uh,” her brows furrow, “girlfriend?” 

Kim smiles, rolls her eyes at Trini’s horrendous acting and lightly digs her nails where they’re resting on Trini’s bicep in warning. 

“Oh. Right,” Tommi holds up her hands, “didn’t mean to... you know. I was told Trini was single.” 

“It’s a recent development,” Kim adds before she moves her gaze to meet Trini’s, dark, serious, heavy. Trini gulps. “I mean, I was flirting with her for like, two years straight, but our little Trini was sort of oblivious to it all so I eventually figured if I didn’t just spell it out right that I was interested in her it was never going to happen.”

What? 

Kim doesn’t stop, uncaring that Tommi is looking more and more uncomfortable as she goes on, talks directly to Trini as if they’re the only two in the coffee shop and Trini can hear her own heart thumping against her chest. “So one day I decided ‘fuck it’, came to this coffee shop after I saw how mad she was that I’d beaten her in a debate that she didn’t even want to win.” It’s the damn principle! “Sat down right next to her in this very booth and said ‘you’re an idiot’, and she scowled at me, much like she’s doing now actually. I expanded. I’ve been flirting with you for two years, Trini, you’re an idiot, but I want you to be my idiot. How do you feel about amusement parks?”

“I don’t hate them,” Trini replies. 

“Friday? After class?” 

Trini shakes her head, corrects herself as she sees Kim’s smile falter, “I have to look after my brothers on Fridays, but I’m free all day Sunday.” 

Kim’s smile lights up again, “pick you up at ten in the morning? We can make a day of it and then you’ll figure out that you’ve been into me this entire time too. And then she said...”

“It’s a date.” 

They spend far too long staring at each other, Kim in joy, Trini in realisation, and it isn’t until Tommi clears her throat opposite them that they seem to remember they aren’t alone. “Cute story, I’m glad it worked out for you guys, really.” She shifts in her seat and clears her throat again, points over to the other table her friends occupy, both of them giving her sympathetic looks, “I’m just going to... yeah. See you around.” 

Trini waits until she sees Tommi hastily retreat out of the coffee shop before she shifts away from Kim who pouts a little at the space now between them. “I had that handled you know.” 

Kim scoffs, “oh please, you were two seconds away from throwing your cold coffee over her and being done for assault or something. Besides, it made asking you on a date way more exciting.” Trini’s cheeks flare because up until now she still wasn’t a hundred percent sure that Kim hadn’t just been being an incredible actress. 

"What would you have done if I said no?"

"Respected your decision and backed off," Kim winks, “I suppose I should get a drink, what’s good here?”

The cold, dark liquid in Trini’s cup stares back at her, mocks her, and she pushes it away in disgust, bad mood all but vanished as Kim bites her lip in something other than waiting for Trini’s order. “I make a better one at home.” 

Trini quickly fires off a text to Zack to let him know they’ll have company and he replies with a thumbs up and headphones emoji which she doesn’t have time call him an ass for as Kim all but drags her out.

She’s lucky today is a Tuesday and she’s free tonight, but she already knows she’s going to have to find the time to make space in her routine for Kim.


	2. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on Hey Violet- Unholy.
> 
> Kim is with Jason, but she can't stop herself from desperately wanting her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy... it's been so long since I've written proper angst! 
> 
> It might be a little OOC (only a tad- well, my usual versions of them), and it's a bit all over the place, but so is Kim’s head. 
> 
> Warning: There's cheating in this so if you don't like it I suggest you don't read. Don't @ me if you've got a problem with it and read it anyway.

Large, jagged hands practically cover the entirety of Kim’s stomach as Jason stands naked behind her, places chapped kisses along her neck, hard, muscular body securing her as she watches herself blankly in the mirror, tries to focus on Jason, think about Jason, see Jason.

Because Jason is who she needs. Jason is safe, Jason is comfort, he is stability. He’s the guy people take home to meet the parents, the textbook boy next door. Jason is what Kim needs. 

But he isn’t what she wants. Who she wants. 

Large, jagged hands shift to small, gentle ones. Chapped lips turn soft. Hard muscles turn to smooth skin. Blue eyes turn golden brown. Jason transforms into her best friend. 

Kim can’t place when her feels for Trini became apparent, all she knows is that before she finally agreed to go on a date with Jason, all she could think about was Trini. And it terrified her.

It terrified her because Trini is a risk. A risk to her heart, her soul. 

She could feel herself able to fall fast and hard for Trini, but after a messy break up with Ty and witnessing her parents grow apart and divorce, Kim is scared to take the chance of lowering her defences, opening herself up to be hurt again. 

Jason was the easier option. Her heart may hurt, but if things ever went south with Trini, she knows it would break. It’s a risk. 

Now, she doesn’t think for one second Trini is the type of person that could intentionally hurt her. She’s seen the way Trini looks at her, knows Trini is in love with her yet kept her distance out of respect for Kim’s feelings, but god, sometimes she wishes Trini would’ve been the brave one, the one to force Kim out of her comfort zone all that time ago when they’d first became inseparable after defeating Rita.

Maybe then Kim wouldn’t have had to see the defeat in Trini’s eyes when she told her about Jason. Maybe then Trini wouldn’t have tried to move on with the next Ranger to possess the green coin. Maybe they could’ve avoided this messed up situation, the one where at least one person is going to get hurt. 

But it’s too late now. Because Kim has Jason, and Trini has Tommi, and if Kim has to be the one that hurts so the other three can be happy, so that Trini can be happy, she will do so, she’ll stay in this safe relationship. 

If she doesn’t, if it all comes out, she’d be alone. Billy naturally gravitates towards Jason, there’s no doubt that Zack would instantly be by Trini’s side, Tommi has her own friends outside the group.

Kim has nobody outside of this group. 

Still, she brought this on herself, chose Jason over Trini, she’ll just have to live with the consequences of that decision. 

“You okay, babe?” 

Kim blinks herself out of her thoughts and catches Jason’s worried gaze through the mirror, smiles gently at him and squeezes at his wrist in reassurance, “I’m perfect.” 

He grins, turns her in his arms to lean down and kiss her and her mind once again instantly returns to Trini, finds herself deepening the kiss, hears Jason grunt but imagines a soft moan and she knows it’s wrong, it’s so monumentally wrong and she really should try to push these thoughts away but when she sees Trini laying under her as she straddles hips, hair spread out across the sheets and chest moving up and down as she pants, she can’t bring herself to do it. “I love you.” 

-

Their dynamic as best friends hasn’t really changed much and sometimes Kim feels cruel as she lets Trini hold her during the night, allows herself to drift off into a memory.

It’s slightly tense at first, the first night Kim climbs through Trini’s window after her date with Jason and sneaks into bed with her.

Trini’s purring in her sleep, a light snore that has Kim smiling down and pushing a strand of hair behind Trini’s ear until eyes eventually flutter open before a frown graces her features, “Kim? Wuddaya doing here?” Trini yawns after her slur, voice husky after being woken up and she blinks rapidly to adjust to her surroundings, scowls at the clock. “It’s three a.m.” Kim says nothing. “Aren’t you suppose to be with Jase? Did the date not go well?” There’s a glimmer of hope shining in Trini’s dark orbs and Kim feels her stomach drop.

“It was great.” It was okay. Trini’s eyes drop. “We always spend Friday nights together,” she explains her presence. 

“Well yeah but, don’t you think it’s a little weird cuddling now that you’re seeing somebody?” 

“You’re my best friend, things aren’t going to change between us just because Jase is in my life differently now. He’s still your friend too, you know.” Trini hums, sleep already pulling at her again as Kim’s scent surrounded her. “Turn over, I want to be the big spoon tonight.” 

Trini grumbles as she adjusts and Kim wastes no time in slinging her arm over Trini’s stomach to pull her back tightly against her chest, breathes deep as she buries her nose into Trini’s neck. “If Jase hunts me down for this I want it said that I put up a fight.” 

Things went back to normal after that. Well, normal being that Kim or Trini would sneak into each others rooms on Friday nights without discussing what either of them had been doing prior, especially after Trini began dating Tommi.

The two had a huge row about Kim and Trini being in bed alone together, but that’s a whole other ball of complicated.

Tommi is not secure in her relationship with Trini for good reason. Jason is more than secure with Kim.

God she feels awful.

Kim always made sure she was showered and had fresh sheets on the bed and Trini did the same. There was once when it was Kim’s turn to go over and there was a bruise on Trini’s neck, suffice to say it became an unspoken agreement that no marks were to be visible on Friday nights. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Trini grumbles behind her and Kim grins into her pillow as Trini scoots in closer, “care to share with the class, Hart?” 

She twist in the bed, causing Trini to grunt at the effort of having to move and Kim spends a couple of moments studying her face, her perfect, perfect face and settles on those soft, plump lips. “I love you.” 

It’s not the first time they’ve said it, but there’s something deeper in Kim’s tone that has Trini scrunching her nose in confusion. “Love you too.” 

Kim shakes her head because Trini doesn’t understand. Her heart races and she can taste the temptation on her tongue as her eyes refuse to move away from Trini’s mouth. 

Trini is a risk, but she’s one that Kim is finally ready to take. Consequences be damned. 

She shifts forward just slightly, brushes her nose against Trini’s and basks in the small hitch of breath as Trini’s eyes widen, as she clicks on to what’s happening. 

The first brush of lips has Kim sighing in the non-existent space between them, has Trini tremble out a breath as her eyes drift shut and even though she’s unresponsive the first few times Kim traps her bottom lip, it isn’t long until Trini is kissing her back and Kim feels like she’s gone to heaven and hell all at once. 

She pushes forward, moves Trini onto her back as she towers over her and settles her body on top, Trini grasping at Kim’s hair as she deepens the kiss, the kiss that Kim has imagined a thousand times over. Although her imagination holds nothing against reality. 

Trini moans softly under her when Kim tilts her head, creates a deeper angle and her hands find their way under Trini’s top, nails gently scratching against firm abs covered with smooth skin and Kim relishes in the sound, groans into the kiss. 

“I want you so much,” Kim pants.

The next thing Kim knows she’s flying through the air and landing on her ass awkwardly with Trini standing over her, rage and confusion in her usually calm eyes as she grits her teeth. “What the fuck, Kim? What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Trini is livid, an emotion Kim has only seen twice and never because of her. She begins pacing and Kim stays rooted to the floor, feeling sick as Trini runs her hands through her hair in frustration. “You’re with Jason. I’m with Tommi. How could you even think about kissing me- oh god. Why?”

“Trini...”

“No. You know what? No. I don’t want to hear it. You want to fuck around on Jason? Fine. But don’t bring me into this, Kim.” 

“Trini, please just listen-”

Trini stops dead, stares directly at Kim, “I-I have to go.” 

Kim watches helplessly as Trini jumps from her bedroom window and smacks her head back against the wall, “damn it!”

-

Trini ignores Kim for two weeks and the group can tell something has happened between them. Luckily, they don’t know what it is, but they know it’s something.

Jason had held her and reassured her that whatever it was, they’d figure it out and it only makes Kim feel even worse about the whole situation. 

She still doesn’t break up with him, she knows she’ll be alone if she does. 

A movie night was suggested. A bad idea. A terrible idea in hindsight. 

Trini is curled into Tommi’s side, periodically glancing at Kim from the corner of her eye, the anger she’d seen two weeks prior replaced with hurt, resentment, longing, wonder and Kim realises that it doesn’t matter anymore how scared she was of her heart breaking, because it’s happening anyway. 

She’s being selfish, she knows she’s being selfish, dragging Jason into a fucked up mess he doesn’t even know he’s in, bringing Trini along for the ride even though she was trying to move on, Tommi also involved without awareness. 

Part of her wishes she could take everything back, but there’s a bigger part of her that would give anything to have Trini’s lips against her again, even if it means hurting people she never wanted to. 

Kim fakes a shiver, anything to get out of this room, and turns back to Jason, “I’m going to grab a sweater.” 

“You can take mine, babe.”

And he’s so sweet, sometimes too sweet. Too sweet to be a casualty of her. “Thanks, but you know I like that fluffy one for movies.”

Jason chuckles as she stands, joking and teasing because he knows which sweater she’s on about, and it doesn’t belong to her either. “You’re suppose to steal your boyfriend’s clothes, not your best friend’s.” 

He’s trying to help, trying to ease the tension they all feel and Zack raises a brow in her direction as she purposely looks away from Trini’s questioning gaze. Instead she playfully rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek, “back in a sec.” 

The sweater was a present for Trini’s birthday, an almost gag gift, yellow with the words ‘I’M NOT CUTE, I’M PUNK ROCK’ written in black on the front after Kim had called her cute one morning and Trini sulked for the rest of the day. It was two sizes too big for Trini, which meant it was just a little too big for Kim, and once Trini had worn it down, made it cosy, Kim stole it back without her knowing.

“I always wondered where that went. Should’ve guessed really.” 

Kim startles at the voice, turns to see Trini leaning against the door frame with her arms folded, somehow looking smaller than usual. 

“We need to talk.” 

Oh no. Those four words. Those four dreaded words that anyone in a relationship fears hearing. But they aren’t in a relationship, because Kim lost her chance all that time ago and then managed to fuck their friendship up in the process. 

“I cheated on her, Kim. I cheated on her. With you.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Trini scoffs, unbelieving, “no you’re not. I knew you had feelings for me, Kim.” And Trini knows that Kim knows that. “I knew, yet I stayed away because I also knew you weren’t ready. And then you just... what? Decide you are? Decide I’m worth it?” Venom is seeping into Trini’s tone again, and Kim can do nothing but divert her eyes. “I’m not a fucking toy that you can choose to play with when it’s convenient for you!” 

“I never thought that-”

“So what was your plan? You leave Jason, I leave Tommi and hope for all of this to blow over and we can all be one big, happy family? Or were you hoping we could go behind their backs, play make believe with them, best of both worlds, right? You get what you want, me, and you also get the safe relationship Jason gives you.” Trini’s voice is gaining volume, and if they’re not careful, the others are going to hear everything. 

Kim rushes forward, unaffected by Trini’s glower and hushes her, “will you be quiet? The others will hear.” 

“Yeah, that’d make it a lot easier for you, wouldn’t it? Then you wouldn’t have to suck it up and tell Jase the truth.” 

“Do you want me to break up with him? Just say the word and I’ll go do it right now, for you,” Kim begs, pleads, anything for Trini to acknowledge that there could be a ‘them’. 

Trini shakes her head, backs away from Kim slowly, tears making their way to her eyes, “if you wanted to, you would’ve done it already.” 

“Trini...”

“I love her, Kim. I love her.” 

“But you’re in love with me,” Kim adds, ignores the stabbing numbness of her heart at Trini’s declaration. Trini sniffs, wipes furiously at her eyes and Kim’s tone lowers to a whisper, “tell me you aren’t. Tell me you aren’t and I’ll walk right back downstairs and forget all of this ever happened.” She won’t, but she might try a little harder than she has been. That’s a lie.

Watery eyes stare directly into her soul, the one that feels like it’s being crushed, the one thing she’s tried so hard to avoid. “You know I can’t do that.” The sentence is barely audible, but Kim hears it loud and clear and for a second, a minute second, her heart leaps... and then it all comes crashing down as quickly as it rose. “But sometimes that isn’t enough.” 

“I love you,” Kim says, both out of desperation and fear, because for all that she’s been trying to protect herself, she’s ended up doing the opposite anyway.

Karma can be such a bitch. 

And she deserves every second of it.

“I think,” Trini sighs, voice shaking, “I think maybe you need to take some time to yourself. Whatever you’re going through, being around me, around Jase, it can’t be helping you figure out what you want.”

“I know what I want,” Kim growls through grit teeth. “Trini, I’m sorry it took so long, but I know now, I always knew, I just wasn’t brave enough, I can admit that.” 

Trini smiles gently, a total contrast to her emotions prior and leans on her tiptoes, brushes her lips against Kim’s just once, final, “I’m going to head home early tonight, give you some time to think about what you’re going to do. I’ll see you at training.” 

She feels empty as she watches Trini leave, bittersweet, as she cuddles up on her bed and cries holding Trini’s sweater against her. Trini’s words out of context may seem hopeful, promising, but her tone, the look in her eye, is anything but. Kim has royally fucked everything up. 

And she has a decision to make. 

Regardless of what she decides, nothing will ever be the same again.


	3. Naughty Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say bathroom sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all forgive me for chapter two now? K, thanks.

Kim’s moan echoes loud around the bathroom, head slung back into the mirror behind as she grasps on to the edge of the counter, “Trini, fuck.” 

Trini pulls back, light scowl hidden within a cocky smirk, lips glistening in the lighting and looks up at Kim through her eyelashes, which only causes Kim to groan again at the sight between her legs. “Hart, be quiet.” 

There’s a room full of people downstairs, her family, Trini’s family, the boys, Tommi, and their families. All here to celebrate their graduation. “Sorry,” she lies. She’s not sorry, she’s not fucking sorry at all, because Trini’s tongue feels phenomenal and it’s driving Kim slightly insane. 

Trini’s shoulders move up and down once in a shrug, she knows Kim is bullshitting, but she really doesn’t care as she gets back to work, head darting forward and picks up where she left off, sucking Kim’s clit into her mouth as two fingers continue to push in and out. Kim moans loudly again when Trini adds a curl to her movements. “Kimberly,” Trini hisses, sends a bite to Kim’s thigh in reprimand. 

“I’m trying, fuck.” 

“Try harder, or I’m going to have to gag you.” Kim will never, ever, live down the pathetic, needy whimper that threat brings out, low and uncontrollable in the back of her throat as Trini bites her lip, eyes glinting and dangerous, her usually higher pitched voice gravelly and hoarse, “noted.” 

“Trini,” Kim whines, moves her hands from the counter to thread them through Trini’s hair and tugs, “come on.” 

Trini rolls her eyes, mocking, but Kim doesn’t give a single shit, because she needs to fucking come already and they’ve already been up here far too long for a ‘snapped bikini string’.

Oh, did Kim forget to mention that it’s a pool party? Well, it is, and Trini just had to go and wear that sinister yellow and pink striped bikini which got them in this situation to begin with. 

“If you just learnt to be fucking quiet for once,” Trini scolds, stands and rest her head against Kim’s as her pace quickens, palm hitting Kim’s clit with each push and Kim wails at the unexpected angle change, “then we’d be finished by now.” 

“You-” her breath hitches when Trini twists her fingers, barley catches the devious gleam of Trini’s orbs before her eyes squeeze shut, “you like it when I’m loud.” 

Trini scoffs, “not when our families are downstairs.” 

In the back of Kim’s mind, she knows Trini is still acting holier than thou, as if she wasn’t the one to lift Kim onto the counter in the first place.

Admittedly, it was Kim that dragged them here so... 

But it’s far in the back of Kim’s mind, because Trini lunges forward to kiss her, an attempt to muffle the sounds she’s producing as Trini taps into her Ranger abilities to go faster, harder, somehow deeper, and it has Kim gripping onto Trini’s shoulders for dear life as she tastes herself on Trini’s tongue, grunts into Trini’s mouth, wraps her legs around Trini’s waist and the force of Trini’s thrusts causes the sink beside them to rattle dangerously. 

She really can’t afford to break another thing in her parents’ house.

Thankfully, Trini seems satisfied with Kim’s volume now, and she doesn’t let up on her rhythm, moans herself when she twists her fingers and Kim clenches down so tightly that her fingers feel like they’re spraining. 

Ever the conditioned girlfriend, Trini adapts quickly, bends her knees a little to lower herself and uses her free hand to tug Kim’s hips, a hint to set off on her own little grind as her ass lifts into the air, Kim’s back against the mirror being the only thing connecting to something other than Trini’s body. 

The move means Trini is unable to reach Kim’s lips without straining her neck, so she’s reduced to covering Kim’s mouth with her free hand after she releases Kim’s hip, hot, wet pants hitting her palm and teeth scraping at the centre.

Kim’s walls are trembling around Trini’s digits and her thighs are shaking in exertion, the nails digging into Trini’s shoulders leaving a trail of scratch marks in their wake and when Trini’s mouth glides down her neck and bites harshly at the junction between her neck and collar bone, Kim freezes, mind dull and body shuddering as she holds her breath for a few seconds, stars dancing behind her clenched eyelids, hips rutting of their own volition until her lungs begin to hurt and she lets out a shaky breath into Trini’s palm, Trini smirking against her neck. 

Blissful seconds drag on as Kim tries to collect her breath, Trini lightly soothing over the bite mark with her skilled tongue until Kim sighs in content. “Yocamovyouhannow.” 

Trini chuckles, “what was that?”

“I said,” Kim growls and she rips Trini’s hand away, “you can move your hand now.” 

“What about this one?” Trini wiggles the fingers still deep inside Kim and Kim groans as she glares at Trini’s smug grin. “Want me to move this one, too?” 

Kim flicks her on the shoulder, “I hate you.”

“You love me.” 

“I can do both.” Trini shakes her head, smiles and leans up to kiss Kim idly, gently pulls her fingers free whilst Kim is distracted and Kim whimpers at the loss before Trini hums and pulls away to turn the sink tap on to wash her hands. “What about you?” 

Trini shrugs, “you can do me later.”

“Wow, you’re such a romantic, I’m so lucky to have caught a catch like you,” she deadpans, Trini winking at her through the mirror before she reaches for the mouthwash. “What...”

“Seriously, Hart? I can’t go downstairs and talk to everyone smelling like... well, you.” 

Kim grimaces, “yeah, good call, your mom will fucking kill me for tainting her precious daughter.” 

“She’s not wrong though, I mean, I’ve never been dragged into a bathroom to have a dirty quickie when my parents are one floor away.” 

“Whatever,” Kim says as she rolls her eyes, jumps off of the counter and pulls up her bikini bottoms, double checking that they’re both presentable before she takes Trini’s hand and leads them back downstairs and outside. “Why is it we can go ten rounds with putties and not break a sweat, yet one ten minute round in the bathroom and I’m exhausted?”

“I’m just that good,” Trini plays, prompting Kim to push her through the double back doors. 

They meet a knowing Tommi first, “manage to sort that broken strap out, Kim?” 

Kim bites her lip, “yes, luckily Trini is incredible with her hands.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Trini chides. 

The thing is, yes, Kim checked that they were presentable, what she forgot to do was-

“Kimberly Ann Hart!” Kim grimaces as she catches her mother’s eye over Trini’s shoulder, the woman stalking towards them with purpose as Tommi runs away. Wimp. “What on Earth did you do to that poor girl’s back?” 

Eyes widen, Kim’s in fear as they dart over to see if June had heard, and Trini’s full of teasing. “Yeah, Kimberly, what do you think you’re playing at? Marking me like this. Like I’m your property or something, Jesus.” 

“Oh don’t even get me started on those teeth marks on my daughter’s neck,” Madison remarks, eyeing Trini. 

They both know Madison is primarily messing with them, but it doesn’t stop Trini from turning beet red and glancing around for Zack, who is currently at the poolside with Jason. She shouts up, “what was that, homeboy? I can’t hear you! You know what, I’ll just go over there. Now. Right now.” 

Trini dashes away with Madison cackling behind her and Zack looks at her in confusion until he bursts out laughing as he puts two and two together. 

He’s swiftly shoved into the pool. 

Madison stares Kim down and Kim quickly covers the mark on her neck. “I should probably go and cover this up before June makes a voodoo doll of me or something.” Kim would not put it past her. 

“That’s a good idea,” Madison agrees before her tone turns excited, “are you going to get the ring while you’re up there?”

Kim bites her lip, thinks about the plain, platinum band with a strip of pink running around the centre and nods eagerly, “better start planning a wedding, mom.”


	4. Mythological

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother always told her she was a gift from the Gods, she just didn't realise how accurate that statement was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit zero percent mythologically accurate, but a lot of research still went into it so comments would be bloody amazing!
> 
> It also wasn't supposed to be this long but here we are, sorry it's a day late.

Trini doesn’t know much about herself. 

She knows she was born in 1798. She knows her parents adopted her after they found her wrapped up in a disgusting blanket in a back alley. She knows that wherever she came from had something to do with the pendant around her neck. She knows she’s strong, insanely strong. She never became ill, like, ever. She can get hurt, but it takes a lot and she heals far too quickly for most things to be life threatening. It also means she could probably die. She knows that when she turned eighteen, she seemed to stop aging, watched her family, friends, loved ones, all grow old (if they were lucky to survive famine or disease or any of the other shit going on in that time).

Oh, and she can talk to animals, go figure. 

Her mother always told her she was a gift from the Gods. Yeah... right. 

What kind of God could abandon their daughter in such a cruel world? 

Not that it matters anymore, Trini all but gave up after she watched her mother die, her father long gone in the fight of the Mexican War of Independence.

It still shocks her to this day that her mother survived, and then they somehow managed to flee to America during the revolution. 

She had two brothers too, years after her mother finding a kind man, a rarity in the grand scheme of things. It felt almost impossible, her mother not only living well past expectation, but having children so ‘late’ in life.

All whilst Trini had to watch staying the same age. 

The first century was heart breaking, but after she found and lost her first love, a secret love that nobody could ever know about, she decided to no longer let people in. 

So she did what any normal, immortal being would do. Travel the known world. 

It’s incredible really, the things she’s seen, experienced. Lived through wars and technology, newfound sciences, cures in the shape of a simple, tiny pill that were a guaranteed death so long ago. 

But anyway, she turned eighteen around two hundred years ago now, freedom (if you can call it that) for all these years.

And now Trini’s suddenly running for her life. 

-

It began when she was back in America, curious to see how it had changed in the last sixty years since she last visited, but she never got the chance to explore. 

Huge rock like things had started to hunt her down. She fought them off well enough, but not without some nice bruises and scars, which means they were powerful. Very powerful. 

Trini wasn’t stupid enough to book plane tickets or anything that could trace back to her because she doesn’t know what these things are or where they came from or why her. No, she’s far too experienced to make a rookie mistake like that. 

Hitching rides comes first (it’s not like these mere humans could actually hurt her unless they have a gun or something) until she gets to the waters, then sneaks on to a ship which takes her to England.

She’s actually earned most of her money pretending to be a crew member on cruises. Those idiots never check and it’s all cash in hand so Trini has a pretty hefty bank balance. 

After she’s spent a couple of weeks in England she has no choice but to use the Eurostar unless she wants to swim across the channel.

It’s not like it’s impossible obviously, but... effort. 

Another group of these rock monsters greet her in France, a lot more of them and at one point they overpower her, but she manages to scrape through. Barely. 

There’s one risk she has to take, one small risk so she doesn’t have to use any form of public transportation to get as far away as possible. 

It’s eerie as Trini stands at the cashpoint, constantly looks over her shoulder in case she’s being watched or followed and she rapidly shoves a large bundle of euros into her tiny rucksack which only holds two shirts, two beanies and a spare pair of jeans with some socks and underwear thrown in.

Trini must admit that the fashion is so much more comfortable in this modern day than what she was ‘allowed’ to wear in the eighteen and early nineteen hundreds. 

She finds the nearest, dodgy as fuck looking vehicle store and buys a sturdy motorbike. They don’t ask for her name, don’t care if she has a licence. Simply give her the keys and off she goes to fill up the tank. 

Years of dodging boarder patrol means it’s easy for Trini to pass country after country and soon she’s saying goodbye to France and hello to Germany, Austria, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Turkey (she has to change her ‘sturdy’ motorcycle there), Iran, Pakistan and finally ends up in India. 

She doesn’t know what draws her here, an inkling maybe. 

It’s easy to take the outskirts until she comes to the beginnings of a forest, the cheap bike heavy against the dirt, and soon she sees a large lake with plenty of surrounding shelter and escape routes. 

After setting up a bed made from leaves and collecting wood for a fire, Trini perches on a nearby log and thinks how different her life has become in the past fourteen days of travelling, how it so vastly resembles the time they’d fled to America, hiding state to state.

Trini reminiscences until the stars are bright in the dark sky, the sounds of the forest quiet and calm until a deep growl brings her from her thoughts and she turns to see a tiger, big and fierce and she raises an eyebrow at it’s sharp teeth before she rolls her eyes when razor claws dig into the ground ready to pounce. “Oh calm down you overgrown house cat, I’m not going to try and hurt you.”

The tiger stops dead in it’s tracks, head tilting in both curiosity and confusion. 

“Find it strange that you understand me?” The tiger nods it’s head and moves closer as Trini pulls out a fish from the lake with her man-made spear. Then she sees the tiger is male. “Yeah, join the club, dude. Want some?” He growls his acceptance and she smiles before rubbing behind his ear, chuckles at the glare he sends her way. “So, you got a name?” He shakes his head. “How about Sabre? You know, like a sabre-toothed tiger. They’re pretty cool.” 

He grunts, he likes it and Trini digs around for more fish. Sabre stays with her, wants to protect her apparently, and she falls asleep with his gigantic paw as a pillow as he curls around her. 

Birds chirping wake Trini up hours later, the sun barely in the sky and she grumbles as she sits up, “seriously, you think they’d have something more interesting to talk about. And why do they have to be so fucking loud about it?” 

Sabre huffs his agreement and sniffs around the lake.

“Hey! I caught us dinner, you’re the damn tiger, go hunt something for breakfast.” He rolls his eyes before he scurries off, glancing back to make sure she’s alright before he’s fully out of view and Trini takes the opportunity to clean up in the lake. 

He’s back around thirty minutes later, rabbit hanging from his mouth and a proud glint in his eyes. 

Trini tilts her head, “all that power and you could only manage a rabbit, huh?” He glares, and then an unease comes over him. “You feel it too, don’t you? Something isn’t right, something is coming.” His eyes become downcast as he shifts on his paws, drops the rabbit and rubs his head into Trini’s stomach as she pets his head. “What are we going to do, Sabre? I don’t even know why these things are after me.” 

He pulls back and seems to finally see her pendant, eyes growing wide and understanding, nudges the rabbit forward with his nose with eager eyes and roars. 

“What do you mean hurry up? We were having a moment.” He growls. “Yes, you can explain, so tell me what the hell has you so excited.” Growls again. “Okay, okay, jeez. This thing you have to show me better be fucking worth it.”

-

It is. It’s so, so worth it. 

A small cabin another mile into the forest, stands proud in an aura of pink hues and Trini is memorised, pulled away by a grunt and a nudge as she frowns down in confusion at Sabre. “Of course I see it, it’s right there.” 

He shakes his head, roars. 

“Only what can see it now?” Trini didn’t hear him right, right? No way. He purrs, focuses on the pendant and Trini’s hand moves up to grab it. “No way. No fucking way. Then how the hell can you see it?” He smirks, tilts his head towards the cabin. “Fine, I will find out for myself because you’re obviously insane.”

Trini stalks up to the cabin on shaky legs. Sabre can’t be telling the truth can he? There’s no way that there’s a random cabin in the middle of the forest that only those with the blood of a God can see. A cabin that she just happened to stumble across. Ridiculous. 

She stands outside the door with Sabre at her side and he nudges her again. “I’m not scared. You’re scared.” What even? “Shut up. I’m just you know, cautious about knocking on the door of a place who I have no idea owns it. They could be a serial killer for all I know.”

Yes, they both know that wouldn’t be too problematic for her. 

The door opens anyway and she instantly sinks away, hides behind Sabre who laughs at her, before the boy that opened the door frowns at her. “And you are?” 

“Uh, Trini.” Sabre snorts. “Shut up,” she hisses, “this is Sabre.” 

“Whoa, you can talk to animals? That’s sick, dude. Come in, come in. Welcome to the half blood house. Get it? Like a halfway house but for demigods. Plus, Harry Potter reference just casually thrown in there.” 

Demigods? What the fuck. Is Sabre right?

No. No. That’s insane. She’s definitely in a madhouse.

What.  
The.  
Fuck?

He bounces as he grins at her, waves her in and Sabre runs behind her to push at her legs and she all but falls over the threshold as the boy continues his excitement. “I’m Zack, son of the Dragon King,” he deepens his voice comically.

What the fuck kind of twilight show...

He enters a room with two other people playing cards. “That’s Billy, son of Hephaestus, the technician god. Legit, there’s nothing this man can’t make from anything I swear to,” he pauses, thinks, “all of our respective parents.” 

This is a fucking joke. Or she’s dreaming. Some weird, strange, messed up dream. It’s the only thing that makes sense. 

“This is Jason,” Zack blabbers, “he’s the son of...” Jason glares. “He doesn’t like to talk about it.” He then leans down to whisper, “Bragi, Norse God of poetry,” he sniggers and it pulls a smile from Trini.

Even though these people are completely batshit crazy, at least they seem nice. 

“Kim is around somewhere. Probably setting two people up in the nearby village.” 

“Let me guess,” Trini drawls, “daughter of Cupid? She go around wearing a diaper too?” 

“Not Cupid. Poor guy, you wear a baby costume to Lucifer’s party once and you get stuck with that for eternity.”

Wait a minute... “Lucifer as in... the devil,” she says slowly, “that Lucifer. Ginormous red dude with massive horns. Evil. That guy?”

“He’s not evil. Somebody has to keep an eye on the bad guys. That was also a costume, he doesn’t really look like-” Zack stops, studies her, long and hard. “You have no idea what’s going on,” he states, more to himself as Billy and Jason frown along with him. 

“Look,” Trini starts, turns serious and runs a hand through her hair, “all I know is that something is after me and I don’t know why.” 

Billy fiddles with his fingers out of the corner of her eye. “Sorry about Zack, we haven’t really seen anybody properly in almost thirty years. I think we should wait for Kimberly. She’s better at explaining this stuff and she can do that thing, you know?” 

Trini glances dubiously, “what thing?”

“She has a,” Jason drags, somehow accusatory, “certain gift for calming people down. Making them feel at ease, and you look like you’re two seconds away from hyperventilating.” Sabre lowers his head, stands beside Trini because even though he doesn’t understand Jason, he must feel as though he’s a threat, and if Trini is going to trust any instinct other than her own, it’s going to be an animal’s. “No offence.”

“He doesn’t trust you,” Trini backs away, “which means I don’t trust you.” 

“What about me?” A voice pops up behind her, soft and silky and Trini turns to see the most stunning girl she’s ever seen, instantly captivated. “Does he trust me?”

Sabre relaxes, trails off into a purr. “Have a soft spot do we?” She makes sure to whisper and he swipes at her ankle. “If you say so.” 

Zack beams at the exchange, “so cool, what did he say?” A throat clear. Jason. “Right, we’ll come back to that. Hey, Kimmy, how’d it go? This is Trini,” Zack practically sings as he says it and Trini’s still frozen. 

“Oh you know,” she says, gliding to Trini without breaking eye contact and she gets what Jason means about feeling calmer already, “two people meet, both shy, so I sprinkle a little love dust and bam! Date tomorrow.” Zack high fives her and she once more addresses Trini. “Hi, Trini. I’m Kim. Come on, I’ll explain everything.” Trini looks at Sabre. “He can come too.”

Sabre nods. “Did you understand that?” He shakes his head in the negative, but he can feel Kim’s vibes. She glances back at Kim, “lead the way.” 

Kim navigates them through the cabin to the far end, her room it appears, shelves upon shelves lined with books. “Jason is a good guy, tensions are just a little high right now. What do you know about that pendant around your neck?” 

Trini shrugs, “it was with me when my parents found me.” 

“What year was that?” Trini wants to lie, there’s not a chance in hell anyone actually believes she’s over two hundred years old, but Kim anticipates her lie. “The real year, Trini.”

“1798.” 

Kim’s fingers trail along the dusty books until she finds the one she’s looking for and pulls it out. “So you’re twenty in human years.” 

“I... have no idea.” 

“Contrary to popular belief, Gods do actually age. You don’t think Zeus was born looking like he was in his fifties, do you?” Trini can’t help but giggle at the playful tone.

Then it finally hits her.

All of this might actually be real. 

“I guess not.”

Kim smiles gently at her and sits on the bed, this pull Trini feels making her follow suit. “It’s a fraction of the human aging process, that’s why there are stories from thousands and thousands of years ago. But us? Demigods, we age normally until we’ve reached full adulthood, and then we gain one human year every one hundred years. A bit like how cats and dogs age faster or turtles age slower. Like, Zack and Jason are both twenty-two, but they’re really in their four hundreds. Billy is nineteen, so he’s over one hundred, and I just turned twenty-one, but in reality I’m a little over three hundred.”

“This is all... so confusing.” 

“I know, it must be a lot to take in.” Kim idly flicks through the pages, leaving Trini to process. 

“So Gods... they’re all real?”

Kim hums, “some of them were bells and whistles, but for the most part yes, they’re very much real and very much still alive. Well, most of them. This thing you’ve been feeling? It’s been going on for centuries, ever since Rita escaped her prison, and since she’s unable to find a way to break into their respective hiding places, she’s going after their children first.” 

“You are a gift from the Gods, Trini, always remember that.” Her mother was right. Her mother was fucking right! Now, who in the ever living shit is Rita?

“Ah!” Kim’s exclamation shocks Trini from her... shock? “Here we go, I knew it’d have to be in here.” 

Trini finally looks at the book, sees the same picture of a jaguar that’s embossed on her pendant. “Tepeyollotl? God of earthquakes, echoes and jaguars? Really? He’s a legit jaguar. I can’t move fucking mountains, Kim. And I can talk to all animals.”

 

Kim giggles, “ancient textbooks aren’t always so literal. See here,” she leans in close and Trini feels herself shiver, “it translates as ‘heart of the mountain’. The only living things that can see this cabin are-”

“Those with the blood of a God,” Trini whispers, reality all but crashing down on top of her.

“And also those who are pure of heart. Like animals and children.” Trini glances to a nearby Sabre and he winks at her. Know-it-all. “Zordon created these safe places for all of us, a way to keep us safe from Rita.” 

Trini gulps, plays with the chain. “And Zordon would be...”

“God,” Kim smirks.

“God? As in, God, God? As in the God, the one people refer to when they ‘take the Lord’s name in vain’ God? That one?” Kim’s smirk remains and Trini clears her throat as Sabre eyes her knowingly. “I mean, that’s cool. And that makes Rita?” 

Kim pulls the book away gently, “she’s the daughter of Odin. The time lines in books are a little all over the place. The majority of Gods ruled in harmony, they don’t live or die based on their followers or worship, but at one point in history Odin got cocky, thought the Norse should be the predominant rulers of Earth since they’d been the primary protectors of it. Unfortunately, his daughter was with him through the thick of it, power hungry to fulfil his wishes until the others banded together, brought him down. The war lasted five hundred years, finished just as Christianity was making its real uprising and Odin realised that looking after his people was more important than commanding his people, more important than some petty, unnecessary war.”

Trini listens with rapt attention, hung on every word Kim is saying even though it sounds like a bedtime story. 

“Rita saw her father as weak, pathetic, made it her mission to continue with his plan, and she said the only way to do that, the only way to guarantee she became the one, true God, was to kill anything that has even the smallest amount of God blood in them. When she began with a baby Thor, her attempts where shackled and Odin saw no other way than to lock her up.” 

The room quietens. “Wow that’s... quite the story. I feel like my head is going to explode.” She’s half God. Her biological father is a God. A God wants to kill her. She’s trapped with four other demigods and more could arrive. And she is insanely attracted to the girl in front of her and she doesn’t quite understand how that feeling is so strong so fast. 

Fuck her life. 

“What about you? What’s your story?” 

“Are you sure you can handle more?” 

Trini nods, “yeah just... is everyone instantly drawn to you or something?” 

Oh shit. Damn. “Only those that are already attracted to me.” Trini blushes as Kim smirks again. “Don’t worry, I already knew. My mother’s name is Rati. She’s the goddess of sex, lust, desire... love.” 

Yep, again, fuck her life. “So you are like Cupid.” 

Kim groans and rolls her eyes, “no! Well yes, but we always get compared to him just because he’s more popular.” Trini laughs, feels lighter than she has since she got here. “I feel connections between people and I just kind of, give them a gentle, unknowing shove in the right direction. The rest is up to them. Sometimes the people I nudge work out, sometimes they don’t.”

“So you don’t make people fall in love with you, or each other for that matter?”

“Of course not! As I say, what they make of that connection is down to them.” Kim gulps, and the room feels tense again. “Trini, these things that have been coming after you, they’re part of Rita’s army, and it won’t be long until she succeeds in finding this place.” 

“I don’t know what help I’ll be.”

Kim shakes her head, “you and Billy are the most valuable ones here right now. Jason, Zack and I, we have the strength, the speed, the agility same as the two of you, but Billy has already been working on weapons more destructive than any man has ever seen, and you?” Kim reaches down to pat Sabre on his head and he nuzzles against her leg. “You’re in the Indian forest, Trini, you could raise your own damn army with the amount of dangerous creatures here.” Kim leans forward, unexpectedly kisses Trini’s cheek and Trini holds back the choked sound threatening to escape. “Just think about it, okay? If we don’t take her down the entire world is at stake, not just us.” Kim stands, “you must be hungry, I’ll get started on dinner.” Trini nods dumbly. “By the way, that attraction I called your ass out on earlier? Not one-sided.”

Trini watches her walk away with her mouth agape, Sabre practically laughing at her side as she glares at him, “shut up before I domesticate you.” He growls at her and bites gently at the back of her hand. “What do you say, dude? You ready to help save the world?” He roars, loud and excited and she grins happily at him. “Me too.” 

“Trini,” Billy timidly shouts down the hall, “I hate to be a pain but can you keep your pet quiet? I’m trying to make a bomb and if I get the wires wrong the cabin will literally explode.”

“Sorry, Billy!” Sabre glances quizzingly and Trini bursts out laughing, “he called you a pet. Who’s a good tiger?”

He pounces on her. 

It’s time she let people in again.


	5. Opposite Professions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Trini, Defence Attorney Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is legit just a homage to B99. 
> 
> If you watch, you know what episode this is, if you don't what are you even doing with your life??? 
> 
> Although I changed the second half because I didn't like either Jake or Sofia's character in the second part of the episode. 
> 
> Now, excuse me while I go and catch up with all the other Trimberly week stuff lol.

They’ve got him. There’s no way that this perp is going to get off. The guilty verdict is set in stone and Trini and Zack celebrate like mad people in the precinct, annoying those around them but they ignore the side-eyes, the rolling of eyes and huffs of exasperation because they’ve been working this case for close to a year, a long, head wracking, frustrating year and they finally have him. 

It had been touch and go for a while, in and out of court, the defence attorney doing her absolute best to bring the jury on side and like suckers, they fell for the alluring aura of one Rita Repulsa.

Trini is one hundred percent sure that isn’t her real name, but it’s cool as fuck.

But it doesn’t matter anymore, because they have a new witness, one with such a solid statement that regardless of their personal feelings for the enemy, they couldn’t possibly overlook it. 

Tomorrow, that punk is going down.

“Drinks? I feel like celebrating and we’ve earned it,” Zack beams, arm slung around Trini’s shoulder as she smiles up at him. “On you, of course. You know I’m broke.” 

“How are you always broke, homeboy? We earn the same.”

Zack whines, “you know I like pretty things, Trini!” 

“Gomez, Taylor,” a voice booms across the bullpen and Trini and Zack stand to attention, their captain holding a smile across his usually stoic features. “Good work on the Fleming case. I expect your full reports after the trial tomorrow.” 

“Captain,” Zack groans, “come on, let us live.”

The captain rolls his eyes, “the day after, no later.” 

“That’s my favourite robot.” Zack gives him a thumbs up and he hums before he turns back to his office. “Come on, let’s get you laid.” 

Trini scrunches her nose, “we have court tomorrow.”

“Exactly. Remember what happened the last few times you were on the stand without those beautiful endorphins?”

-

“Look, I’ll make it real simple so even these morons understand. Man. Did. Crime.”

-

“I’m sorry, can you make her stop doing that weird thing with her face?”

“Crying?”

-

“And when this is over, I’m going to find you and I’m going to break those little fingers.”

“Detective Gomez, please stop threatening the sonographer.” 

-

Trini takes a sip of her coffee, “no.” 

Zack scoffs and pulls at her arm, “Crazy Girl, you need this, I need this, the courtroom will need this. Let your vagina fly.” Trini glares at him. “Never say the word vagina in relation to you again, got it.”

-

As soon as they each have a pint in front of them, Trini sighs in content, eyeing the amber liquid like it’s her safe haven. “You nervous?” 

Trini nods, “I know we have him, but we’ve worked so hard on this case, Zack. I just want to hear the word ‘guilty’ already.” 

“Don’t worry about it, T. Rita is a has-been and our new witness testimony is fool proof, even she can’t dig her scaly hands into it.” 

“I know, you’re right, I just-” 

Zack waves his hand in front of Trini’s face as she suddenly halts, turns his head in the direction her gaze is glued in and smirks, “damn, she’s cute. What’s your play?”

Trini watches the woman sit and order a clear, fizzy drink with lots of ice and a lime wedge. Gin or vodka. She takes note of the blazer on her shoulders and expensive looking briefcase. Gin it is. “The usual, a really badass cop story.” 

“Eh,” Zack drags out the tone and Trini frowns, “why don’t you try being you for once?”

“Try being me? Zack that’s terrible advice.” 

“I’m just saying, she doesn’t look like the type to be interested in that. Find something mutual. Oh! Like chicken wings. Just not cheese, the fuck is that all about?” 

She contemplates before she fully decides not to do that, rolls her eyes at the fist pump offered to her and laughs at Zack’s holler as she walks away. “Hi.”

The woman at the bar takes her attention away from her phone and smiles politely. “Hey.”

“I’m Trini. Gomez.”

There’s a small hint of amusement dancing in her eyes. “Kimberly. Hart. But you can call me Kim.” 

Trini bites her lip and she hates herself when she has to admit that Zack is right, this girl is not going to be interested in a cop story. “So, Kim, how do you feel about chicken wings?”

Kim grins.

-

“Two cultures. Both with an infamous cuisine of spice,” Trini begins dramatically, holding up two of the spiciest chicken wings the bar has to offer, and Kim giggles into her glass. 

Kim’s laugh is memorising, low and sweet and silky and it makes Trini feel things.

“But the question is, who can handle the heat? It’s said that these are the spiciest, mouth burning wings to grace the state of New York. Can our two women make their heritage proud, or will they succumb to the three pepper rating that attempts to distract us from the ‘oh my god I’m in hell’ chilli rating printed in fine text at the bottom of the menu?” 

She’s definitely been partners with Zack for far too long. And she’s more than a little tipsy.

“Miss Hart, will you do me the honour of taking this adventure with me? Winner gets bragging rights.”

Kim laughs, grabs one of the wings Trini is holding and clicks them together, “I accept, Miss Gomez.”

The first bite is... nothing, and Trini can see the disappointment she feels in Kim’s expression. “Well that was a let down, how does it have three- oh my god! Oh fuck.” The spice burns through her mouth and Kim joins in, waving air into her own.

“Jesus Christ, it’s so hot. Drink the ranch, drink the ranch.” Kim pulls the small, silver tub of dressing to her lips as Trini guzzles her beer until the bottle is almost empty. 

Once they’ve respectively calmed the heat to a mere sizzle, they simultaneously look at each other and burst out laughing until tears are forming in their eyes and they find it difficult to breath. 

Kim stares at Trini as her final giggles fade out and reaches across the table to hold her hand, “want to get out of here?”

-

Trini practically floats into the courthouse the next day, Zack already seated in the room they’re assigned and grins as she sits down next to him, “hey, homeboy.”

Zack playfully nudges her shoulder, “well somebody looks like she had a good night.”

“I did. Guess what happened last night? Spoiler alert; sex. Lots and lots of sex. Man, Kim is... wow. The whole night was incredible and we totally hit it off. I think I want to see her again.” 

“Look at you, putting yourself out there.” 

“Now if you’d finally tell Tommi you’re in love with her we can both be getting it on the reg.” 

He rolls his eyes as the district attorney walks over to greet them. “Hey, guys. So... change of plan. They’re replacing Rita.”

Zack fakes concern, “oh no, did something terrible happen to her?”

“Yeah, did a murderer she got off come back and murder her? Karma, bitch.”

“Nice,” Zack high fives her. 

He shakes his head at them, tells them that she was in a skiing accident and broke both her legs. “Spill then, Billy, who’s replacing her?” 

“Kimberly Hart.”

On cue, Kim walks through the double doors, poised and collected and Trini gapes. “Oh no.” 

“Trini,” Zack whispers, “this is bad. This is so, so bad. You slept with a defence attorney? You literally slept with the enemy!”

“Shut up or she’ll hear you,” Trini hisses, doing everything she can not to look in Kim’s direction. 

Zack is undeterred, “how could you not know?”

“We didn’t talk about our jobs! How was I suppose to know?”

“Wait,” Trini gasps as she pulls back, Kim’s shirt ruffled and lips swollen with her fingers on Trini’s jeans button, “are you sure you want to do this?”

Kim pants, “let’s go over the events of tonight. We got drunk together. I ask you back here. I kissed you first.” Trini opens her mouth to respond but is swiftly shut down by a finger against her lips. “No further questions.” 

“Oh,” it dawns on Trini, “oh, that makes sense.” 

“She’s waving at you.”

Trini spins in her seat to see that yes, she is, and she timidly waves back. “I should probably talk to her.”

She stands and meets Kim in the middle. “You’re a cop?”

“And you’re a lawyer, I guess we’re both good at our jobs.” 

“I- no. This is a conflict of interest. You need to hand the case over to somebody else.” 

Trini scowls, “it’s only a conflict of interest if I’m into you and newsflash, I’m only into people with a moral compass.” 

Kim grits her teeth and looks around. They have about fifteen minutes before court is in session and she grabs Trini’s shoulder, pulls her into an empty conference room and locks the door behind her. “Look, we don’t have to let this interfere with the case. We were two consenting adults and we can be professional about this until the case is over. It’s just one day.” 

“Ugh, you’re such a lawyer.” 

“Trini,” Kim says, stalks over and Trini walks back into the table, “I had a lot of fun last night, more than I’ve had in years and I’d really like to do it again. I know you do too.”

Fuck. Kim’s not wrong. But still. “It’s your job to let the bad guys run free.” 

“And it’s your job to make sure I can’t do that. We both have a role to play.” Trini’s eyes soften slightly and Kim quirks her lips. “I’ll be honest with you, I like to win, and I will.” Trini rolls her eyes because Kim has no idea what’s coming. “But the only reason I took this job is because it was the only one available at the time and it pays incredibly well. I have more than enough money saved to comfortably open my own small, private firm. I want to help the world, Trini, but sometimes in order to get there you have to do things you don’t necessarily agree with.” 

God Kim smells so good. 

“So what do you say after this case is over, we go out again? If you win it’s your choice, and when I win it’s mine.” 

Trini smirks, “you are so eating dirt. Oh yeah, we’re going go-cart racing. In the dirt.” 

Kim bites her lip, “great, I love go-cart racing.” Damn it. “But it’ll have to wait until our third date, after I take you to the wildlife reserve. I hope you don’t suffer from arachnophobia.” Trini blanches. “That’s right, they do an entire segment on tarantulas and you get to hold them.”

“You’re the worst.” 

“How strongly do you feel about my apparent lack of moral compass? Because I really want to kiss you right now.” 

Trini licks her lips as Kim leans in closer, “I guess we can waver it just this once.”

Soft lips vibrate in a hum against Trini’s own. It’s not a long kiss, quite the opposite, but it’s enough of a promise that there’s more to come. “Are you ready to lose?” Kim whispers into Trini’s mouth.

“You don’t stand a chance, Kimberly Hart.”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but your witness? His name isn’t really Stephen. It’s Gerald. He’s lost all credibility. Detective,” Kim smirks as she pulls away, fucking saunters, out of the room and leaves a half aroused, half shell-shocked Trini behind. 

She and Kim will absolutely be using the ‘detective’ thing.

They’ve just... lost the case. 

God damn it, Gerald!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
